


Wake Up

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Matt has a kind of cruel way of waking Frank, short oneshot, sleepy frank, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: Matt comes back to his apartment with cold hands to find Frank asleep in his bed.





	Wake Up

When Matt returned to his apartment it was incredibly quiet, listening closely he could hear the sound of Frank’s breathing calm and steady, he was asleep. Matt smiled a little as he was pretty sure that Frank was asleep in his bed and by the sound of his breathing he was in a pretty deep sleep. He placed his cane against the small table by his door before placing his keys into the bowl on the coffee table.

Walking over to the kitchen table he put his bag down before slowly making his way to the bedroom. Frank was fast asleep in Matt’s bed, since they’ve been together Frank has made himself pretty welcome in Matt’s home which also included his bed. Frank’s bed is pretty uncomfortable at his safehouse so he was glad that Frank was making himself home in the comfort of his bed where he could get a better sleep. He lay on his stomach, his arms hugging the pillow he lay on, if he could see he imagines it would be an adorable sight. 

It was cold out today as it got closer to winter and Matt’s freezing hands were still taking time to warm in his apartment. From walking back to his apartment in this weather, his hands were still pretty cold and as he turned his head in Frank’s direction, a cruel trick crossed his mind as he stood at the side of the bed next to the peacefully sleeping vigilante. 

Leaning closer with a smirk on his face, he pressed his cold hands against his boyfriend’s warm back. As Frank began to stir from his sleep a grumble mixed with a whine left Frank’s throat knowing that it was Red, the feel of his hands against his warm back. His eyes stayed closed as he attempted to shuffle away from Red’s cold hands in his tired state, grumbling a little as he did. 

“I’m sorry” laughed Matt as he moved his hands away, he actually felt a little guilty for waking him up with his cold hands (even if Frank’s reaction was adorable). Leaning forward, he wrapped his arm around Frank before pulling him closer and pressing a kiss to his temple. “Did I interrupt your beauty sleep?” He whispered with a smirk before pressing another kiss.


End file.
